


Im in Love With You

by Gay_weeb



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_weeb/pseuds/Gay_weeb
Summary: This my first ever story so, please enjoy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 7:00 am Before school

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmiOmiHubando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmiOmiHubando/gifts).



> This my first ever story so, please enjoy.

Oikawa's P.O.V-  
"Why?", I ask myself. It seems like I ask myself this every day. "Why do I even try?", I don't even know why? Is it for my team? Or maybe it is for Iwa-chan?  
"Toru?" my sister calls.  
"Yes, Miko-chan?"  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? You don't want to leave Iwaizumi."  
My face suddenly reddens. I quickly eat my Poptart and run out the door to see Iwa-chan waiting there.  
"Iwa-chan!" I see him turn around to face me.  
"Hurry up Shittykawa. We're going to be late."

Shoot, I can't be late we have volleyball practice this morning.  
"Well then let's hurry up then Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi's P.O.V  
Dammit, why does he always have to be so cute? Wait a minute what did I just say? I'll just try and forget about this.  
"Cute..." Wait did I just say that out loud  
"Did you say something Iwa-chan?" Please say he didn't hear that.  
"Nope, not at all." Phew, he didn't hear it.  
"Okay, let's hurry then!" I start running to catch up with him.  
"Slowpoke!" he calls.  
That's when Oikawa runs into his ex-girlfriend...

Oikawa's P.O.V  
After falling Iwa-chan comes over to help me up. I look over to see what I ran into, or should I say who.  
"Oh...Hello Miyuki." I say with clear bitterness in my voice.  
"Hello, Toru~."  
I can tell she is trying to be cute but it won't do anything.  
"Excuse me. but can you please get out of my way I'm going to be late to practice."  
I don't even wait for a reply, I just walk around her.  
"Relly Toru, not even gonna help a poor girl up. I thought you were a gentleman."  
"Well you thought wrong. Let's go Iwa-chan". He can clearly tell I'm extremely annoyed, so he hurries up.


	2. Practice [7:55 - 8:00 am]

Iwaizumi's P.O.V  
I guess that encounter with Miyuki annoyed Toru a lot. He can't even focus on practice.  
"Hey, Iwaizumi-san. Do you know what's up with Oikawa-senpai? He looks like there is something on his mind." Yahaba asked.  
I turn to face him.  
"It's nothing, you should get back to practicing with Kyotani."  
"Okay..."  
Yahaba slowly walks back to where he was practicing.  
I check the time "8:00 am".  
I get up and head to the locker room.  
"Shittykawa are you in here?"  
No answer...  
"Shittykawa-"

Oikawa's P.O.V  
I have been in the locker room for 15 minutes and I'm relieved that no one has come to check on me.  
I'm currently on the floor silently crying to myself. Since this morning I couldn't stop thinking about what she did to me. When she broke up with me I was devastated. Lucky for me Miko was there.   
"Shittykawa are you in there?"  
It's Iwa-chan calling...  
"Shittykawa-"  
I know Iwa-chan can tell I had been crying, even then I try to hide it.  
"Oikawa, are you okay?"  
He sounded worried.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
I guess he could tell I was lying, But he didn't say anything.  
"Well, hurry up and get dressed before we're late for class."  
I got up and walked to my locker, got my clothes out, and got dressed.  
"See you at lunch," I said while walking out.


	3. "Make you Mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uvu enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "Make You Mine"- PUBLIC

Oikawa's P.O.V  
I knew I was supposed to have lunch, but I went to a practice room instead.  
I don't know what I was thinking, but I decided to calm myself down by singing.

Iwaizumi's P.O.V  
Where is he?  
He was supposed to meet me here for lunch.  
Maybe I should go look for him.  
His favorite place other than the volleyball court was the music room.  
"Well, I will call you darlin' and everything will be okay~"  
Oikawa was singing?  
"'Cause I know that I am yours and you are mine"  
Who was he singing about?  
"Doesn't matter anyway  
In the night, we'll take a walk, it's nothing funny  
Just to talk"  
For a moment I just stand there and listen.  
"Put your hand in mine.  
You know that I want to be with you all the time.  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine.  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine~"  
I thought he was finished then he added something.  
"I love you Iwa-chan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wip


	4. "I love you Iwa-chan"

Oikawa"s P.O.V  
"I love you Iwa-chan"  
I say as I get ready to leave.  
Just as I get up I someone say  
"I Love you too Toru"  
I turn around to see...  
"I-Iwa-chan?"  
My face was extremely warm.  
"Yes, Toru?"  
"D-do you really mean it?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
I smiled a little.  
"Toru, Will you be my-" He looks away, most likely blushing.  
"Yes"

(Timeskip)  
2 years later (they are now 21)

Iwaizumi's P.O.V  
Where was Toru? And why weren't the dishes done?  
"Toru?"  
"Yes, Iwa-chan?"  
He was sitting on the couch eating milk bread while watching alien documentaries.  
"Why didn't you do the dishes?" I ask while taking my jacket and unbuttoning my polo.  
"I didn't want to."  
That's when I snapped.


	5. I spy a Desperate Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I just need some inspiration *look at a slideshow I made with a bunch of pictures of Iwaizumi*

Oikawa's P.O.V  
If I knew that this would happen every time I don't do my chores, I would never do them again.  
As I was watching my documentary Iwa-chan got on top of me.  
"I-Iwa-chan?!"  
"You have been very lazy, Toru."  
"What are you going to do about it Iwa-chan?"  
I could tell that my snarky remark annoyed him even more. He pulled me into a kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth.  
After about a minute he pulled away.  
"That's what I'm going to do."  
The rest of the night was...fun?  
I don't really know how to describe it, but something about how he asserted dominance over me was really, and I mean really, hot.  
Afterward, he was pretty caring.  
"Are you okay, Toru?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Remember the day we told our team we were dating?"

~Flashback time UvU~

"Iwa-chan, are you ready?"  
"I guess you could say that."  
I guess? Was he nervous?  
"Iwa-chan we don't have to tell them if you're not ready."  
"I'm not nervous, I'm just curious about how they're going to react. I mean not even Hanamaki and Matsukawa know, and they know everything."  
He was definitely nervous.  
"You are nervous," I said Playfully.  
The clearly made him annoyed.  
"Shut up Shittykawa"  
"You didn't deny it~"  
He then messed up my hair. He was now extremely annoyed.  
"Hello~, Toru."  
I look behind me to see the most pathetic bitch on the planet, Miyuki.  
"What do you want?"  
When I said this she pretended to look hurt. Did I mention how pathetic she was?  
"Why are you mean to me, Toru."  
My name coming out of her mouth really annoyed me.  
"Don't call me Toru." At this point, she could tell I was annoyed.  
"But that's your name." This bitch was really trying to act innocent right now.  
I looked over at Iwa-chan. After the last encounter a week before I told him not to do anything.  
"Shut the fuck up, please. You're so annoying and I told you already to stop calling me Toru." That's when her new boyfriend showed up. "Let go, babe." He said. "Let get away from this asshole." He was really referring to me. Now I just wanted to get out of here. "Let's go." I grabbed Iwa-chan's hand and walk straight out of there. ~End of flashback UvU~ "My ex really is a bitch." I was now cuddling Iwa-chan and I was tired as fuck. "Yeah, she is."

**Author's Note:**

> incomplete this is still a work in progress


End file.
